This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of an array substrate in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate includes a plurality of R (red) subpixel units, G (green) subpixel units and B (blue) subpixel units arranged in an array and defined by intersected data lines and gate lines. In figures, D1, D2, D3 and so on illustrate data lines, and G1, G2, G3 and so on illustrate gate lines. One end of the data lines is provided with an integrated circuit (IC) for providing data signals to the data lines, and one end or two ends of the gate lines are provided with a GOA (Gate driver On Array) circuit for providing gate scanning signals to the gate lines.
In the prior art, a GOA circuit is fabricated on an array substrate to replace an externally connected driver chip, for reducing the production process procedures, lowering the product process cost, and improving the integration level of a liquid crystal panel. However, the GOA circuit integrated into the array substrate, its peripheral wiring connecting the gate lines and the GOA circuit, or the like need extra space, which is unavailable for display, thus peripheral area of the array substrate increases and it is difficult to meet the demands of the consumer market for narrow bezel or even zero bezel display devices. In addition, it is necessary to consider signal matching between the GOA circuit and the gate lines. Therefore, the cost of an array substrate drive is higher, and the design of the GOA circuit may cause poor relevant reliability.